Where Loyalties Lie
by Forgotten Son
Summary: AU. During the Third Shinobi War Kirigakure set a plan in motion. Simple really, just steal a bloodline. See new faces emerge in a twist of fate as they play their part and assist the Child of Prophecy and the rest of Konoha 11. OC's(few). Lemon(s) in future chapters...way future. Epic in length(I hope). Also this is my first story, EVER, so nothing harsh just critique with respect
1. Prologue

_**This is NOT a chapter update, though I'd like to have another one up soon. There's just things I need to clear up which will be at the bottom.**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

It was a quiet night in the deep woods, nothing but the barely audible noises of the breeze through the leaves. The night was deathly still, no animals or even the sounds of insects disturbed this silence. But it was not to last as movements, like streaks of black, speed through the many branches.

One came to rest on a particular branch, one where the moon had broke through the canopy to shine down like a spotlight from heaven. The figure was cloaked, a heavy hood blocking his features, but nothing could mistake the noticeable bundle of a blanket within the individual's arms. Standing to its full height, the figure looked at the bundle, then moved its hand tentatively towards it.

The bundle shuffled slightly, bringing the figure's hand to a stop. Before it pressed on, the figure was approached by another similarly clothed person.

"Captain...what are you waiting for? We need to reach the village quickly." Said the man, made evident by his voice. The two were soon joined by another pair, both cloaked, who came to a stop on the branch.

"I know. I just got this feeling..." The captain, also male, spoke vaguely not looking from the bundle. His moved his hand again for the item in his arms, then slowly pulled down revealing a sleeping baby.

The third, and shortest of the four, "Sir, what's the hold up," asked a distinctly feminine voice.

The captain looked up from the to his team then sighed, "All this trouble for a ." He shook his head, then gazed back down to the .

The three looked at each other, clearly confused. The woman spoke again, "Sir, we got away clean. Our boys gave us one hell of a distraction," pointing at the child, " they took all the attention off us, we finally just one upped them Konoha bastards."

The forth member took this chance to step in, "I agree, the Mizukage will be pleased, yes?"

"No...because we're not going to make it..." said the captain, his voice deathly serious. Each of the three took a step back, hands moving to prepare weapons. The captain looked up slowly to his team and uttered a single word. One that sent shivers down each their spines, "Run."

The captain took off running like mad, leaving his team behind. The looked to each other and shrugged, and were about to leap after him when they heard a whizzing sound coming fast for them. Before they could turn, one of the three went limp with the sound of wet thuds. The woman and her fellow team bore witness to several kunai buried deep within their comrade as he fell from the branch, disappearing into the black below.

Nothing needed to be said, as they both ran like hell, moving faster than they ever had before.

"What the shit was that?" the man asked, greatly disturbed by the fact they were just blindsided so easily.

"I don't know, but the captain sure as hell did," she exclaimed, "We should of listened dammit!"

The two kept moving, letting the trees become a blur to their eyes. They moved so fast that their hoods flew off, revealing two ANBU masks. Eventually they heard whizzing again, flying hard from their right. They both drew kunai, blocking the shots and coming to a dead stop on a branch. The two went back to back, "We didn't lose him?"

"Shut up, there could be more," the kunoichi said, bringing her kunai up into a better position. They both waited several tense seconds, but nothing happened. "Eyes on target?"

No response...

Dread came coursing through her body at that moment. If it weren't for the mask, you could see the fear in her eyes. Slowly turning, she saw that she was now alone...except for the small blood pool on the branch nestled between her feet. But then there was a drip...and her eyes drifted upwards.

From the branch above her hung the body of her teammate. The man who was just standing behind her, ALIVE, not a few moments ago was now a corpse with a rope around his neck and a kunai sticking from his chest.

She couldn't move. Even as she HEARD someone behind her, FELT the man's presence. She couldn't do it, the man's KI wasn't even focused on her. The man's mere presence was enough.

"Please...what do you want," she sobbed out the question. Her sobs grew slightly louder, flinching even, when she felt two hands grab her; one on her chin, the other behind her head. But she still couldn't move, she was too petrified.

After a short pause, the man's voice reached her, a gravely tone that spoke death into her ears, "You stole something...something that may mess with my plans."

"I-," her neck was broken before she could finish.

The man stood above her form, then put a hand to his masked chin. A white mask with multiple black marks centering around a single left eye hole.

"Three down...one to go." The masked man was about to take a step when he heard a fuse burning down from above him. As he looked, the body of the man he hung turned to face him. Adorning his body were a multitude of paper bombs.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

Wooden debris and shrapnel flew in all directions as the immediate area was left in a ball of flame. Smoke filled the area as the explosion echoed loudly across the forest. As the smoke cleared, nothing remained. Not the bodies, the masked man, or the branch they stood on.

The captain leaned against a tree panting heavily. He had been running far faster then his comrades, but it was needed. That man's level of power was insane...if it wasn't for is sensor ability, he never would've known they were being followed. He needed the extra time to hide the kid , in the event he died, the mission could still be completed.

He was fortunate that on his return he hadn't been discovered, otherwise his trap would have failed. He would have time to regret his decisions later, he had to leave them, but the mission was essential.

"At least that bastard's just a pile of embers now," the captain said, steadying his breathing. After he planted the tags, he hadn't stopped till he heard them.

"Well, your friends are anyways. Not quite sure about me though," the captains head whipped up, to where the white masked man stood horizontally above him, arms folded nonchalantly. Before the captain could make a move, the man above him kicked his foot out, connecting it with the side of the captain's face. The captain was sent off his feet to bounce a few feet away where his back collided with a tree.

Gritting his teeth the captain stood to his feet, and took a defensive stance. Only to find no one in front of him.

A fist then forced its dominance on his jaw through his mask, sending his body careening for another tree. The captain hit hard, splintering the wood like a spider's web, and slumped down to the ground, his mask falling from his face. He was only there for a moment, before his neck was grasped by a firm, powerful hand. He was lifted up then felt the masked man bury a fist into his gut, forcing blood from his mouth onto his attacker's mask.

The masked man took a moment to gather in the features of his victim. He had angular facial features, strong jaw, brown hair and gun metal gray eyes with a white slitted pupil. A small scar on his bottom lip. His village allegiance was now known, identified by the Kirigakure head band he was wearing.

The man's eyes though...something about them.

"Well we both know how this sorta thing works. Easy way, hard way, it makes no difference to me. One's just more fun than the other," The masked man said rather gleefully, chuckling to himself. The captain just groaned, its all noise he could make. "I originally had a single, rather simple question for you, but it _must_ be your lucky day, because I now have _two_ rather simple questions. Fun, right? So, how do you wanna handle this?"

The masked man released his temporary hostage, letting him fall to the ground in a coughing heap, and he too took a seat. The captain straightened himself out then looked directly into the singular eye hole, "Fuck you."

It looked as if the masked man was considering the response, as he took on a more thinking pose. The captain was slightly baffled, '_This son of a bitch doesn't take me seriously...,'_ the captain then, as quickly as he could, flung a kunai at the masked man's head. There was surely now way he could even think to dodge at this distance.

Until the kunai passed right through as if he wasn't there.

"Tch tch tch. Wrong answer," before the captain could even hope to blink he was kneed in the face, snapping his head back into the tree. The move was so quick, he felt the pain from his head hitting the tree before he did from the knee strike! "Now. What. Is. Your. Name?"

The captain tried to rasp out a reply through his now broken nose, "W- what kind of question is that?"

"A simple one...But maybe it's complicated to simple minds like you?" Pulling a kunai from a hidden holster in his sleeve, the masked man imbedded it in his captives arm, causing the captain to grunt in pain. He wouldn't beg or scream for this man. "Name please?"

Grinding his teeth he answered the man, it was just his name after all, "Kiroo Tatsuya."

"Aaaaah. You sir are from the Tatsuya Clan. That explains the eyes. You were the only clan that could rival the Uchiha in fire ninjutsu. But that also proves a problem..."

Kiroo took his hands and pressed them together on his nose, then with a series of small pops, he set it back into place. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"You're clan's loyalty. Commendable really...but also stupid. And it's also the reason that we're about to do this the hard way." As he finished that statement, Kiroo looked into his captor's eye to be met with with a flash of the Sharingan, but in a form he'd never heard of before. That's all he could think about before his world cut to black.

Kiroo slumped to the ground unconscious as the masked man stretched out his body, "Well time to go grab the kid."

"You should hold off on that."

Sighing aloud, the masked man spoke into the darkness, "What do you want...Zetsu?"

From the darkness the voice continued, "Boss thinks this could be of use to us."

The masked man whipped around, "What!? Why?"

"Calm yourself Tobi. You know of the plan already...think on how this could benefit us."

Tobi paced for a moment. The abduction of this one child couldn't foul their plans, even if it did they would have plenty of opportunities to remedy their decision tonight. At the very least, the child could be a 'replacement'. But there was still one major issue.

"The child..."

"Place a seal on the child. So that they can't use it for breeding. Kiri's sealing division is sorely lacking, it would take someone of Minato's or Jiraiya's know-how to remove it."

"That would work...yes. Kiri wouldn't be able to remove the seal, but they wouldn't waste the child neither. They'd make it one of their own. Not to mention when our plan moves ahead, we'd have more authority there anyway."

"Then it has been decided, see you shortly Tobi." Tobi listened as the voice faded out and a deathly silence had once again filled the dark woods. Then with a gust of leaves, he too vanished.

The sun was up and bright in the sky, all in all, it was a beautiful day. The forest was now teeming with activity, a stark contrast to its nightlife. The forest provide excellent shade from the beating sun. In fact, it was in the shade of one tree, nestled tight against it with a bundle in his arms, was Kiroo.

"Hey! Hey, I found him," yelled a man as he approached the downed man. Soon others, all dressed in standard Kiri ANBU gear, arrived as well. "Medic check him over."

The medic-nin did her duty and first removed the bundle from his arms, but the man didn't react. He was limp. She checked over the baby , and everything looked fine. Other than a small seal under the child's naval, it was in perfect health. The medic handed the baby off to her fellow shinobi, "Take the kid back to the boat, have the other medics look after the child till we return."

The shinobi nodded then took off, baby in hand. As for the medic and a few others, they waited for her diagnostic on Kiroo.

"Well..." one asked.

The medic sighed, "Sorry boys...But this one died completing his mission."

"Alright, come on. You heard her, bag him up. This hero is coming home."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Okay, so this is the prologue to my story. My first story on here EVER. So on that note I'd love any and all reviews...yes even you flamers too can review. I want readers (if any) to call me out if they think my OC's are approaching mary sue/ gary stu status. That's not what I'm looking for in this story...I want believable characters.**_

_**Reviews in the end help me write better, so there's that too.**_

_**Alright, this is going to be a slow burner with a number of chapters before we even see the main cast of canon. What I'm going for in this story is a realistic approach to the narutoverse (Bloodier, Grittier, etc.) in the eyes of my OC's. With their involvement we'll see a deviation of the canon story-line, how much all depends. You'll just have to see for yourselves.**_

_**Please review and Goodnight! ...eh, or day for you select others, well aren't you special.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**NINE YEARS LATER**_

A young boy ran through a crowded street, weaving his way to avoid collision with those walking by and getting the occasional 'watch it!' thrown his way. The boy ignored it though, he didn't have time to stop, he was late enough as it was anyways! _'This is taking too much time! Sensei is gonna kill me...' _the boy thought nervously.

Noticing a nearby alleyway the boy lunged through a momentary gap in the throng of people and entered through. This alley and a few conjoining ones should cut his time down some, he thought as he dodged and hopped over trash bins and bags.

Reemerging from the other side he could see the Tower, a section of the academy he attended, and he skid to a stop, "Perfect!" He kept moving, then leapt up onto the wall adhering to it's surface, and continuing his run skyward coming to an open window.

He was almost completely in the windowsill when he had to duck back out to escape the path of a flying book, nearly losing his focus on his chakra and falling. The boy looked down towards the ground and a shiver went up his spin, _'Whoa...that was close.'_

Crouching in the window he looked inside where everyone was no doubt staring at him. Turning his attention to the front, he saw his sensei looking non too pleased with his tardiness. The man was _tall, _probably the tallest man he'd ever seen standing at an impressive 6 feet. He had off-blue long hair that reached his shoulder blades and green eyes, dressed in a light blue haori and sandals. Around his neck hung the man's headband, the symbol for Kiri clearly present with an assortment of nicks and cuts.

"Late again I see," said the man, his fingers drumming off his desk. "Your lack of punctuality is unbecoming of a shinobi, Nizomi."

The boy, now identified as Nizomi, was a relatively average looking boy of nine years. With his neck-length light brown hair, bangs framing his face and a fringe hanging down between two gun-metal gray eyes. His angular features weren't something to snag someone's gaze, but he was an attractive kid none-the-less. Average one would say. Nizomi dressed in a cow-camo sleeveless shirt, blue shorts and black shinobi sandals, his dress code was practical; nothing flashy or that would needlessly draw attention.

Stepping into the classroom, Nizomi chuckled nervously, "Sorry Takeru sensei," scratching the back of his head, "I lost track of time."

Takeru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Whatever, just take your seat brat."

Nizomi was about to do just that, when his eyes caught the only open seat...right next to one particular girl. She had wild neck-length black hair, equally black eyes and fair skin with aristocratic features. She was wearing a white T-shirt, brown pants stopping just before her ankles with black shinobi sandals. She sat there with her head propped up by her arm, looking off into space completely disinterested. _'Tomiko...I can't sit next to her!'_

She turned and locked eyes with him, only faint recognition flashing through her obsidian orbs.

"What are you waiting for Nizomi, a damn invitation," Takeru scoffed, "take your seat."

Nizomi rounded on him, pointing an accusing finger at Tomiko, "You planned this didn't you sensei!"

Takeru stopped for a moment, then smiled, "Well, now that I think about it," he said, placing a hand to his chin, "this does work rather nicely."

"I knew it," Nizomi yelled, "You did that on purpose, you bastard!" The class began to chuckle and laugh, already used to these kinds of arguments. They were a regular occurrence, almost since the start of their academy years. It was well known, not just to the class but others as well, that Tomiko and Nizomi were well against each other in most cases.

Tomiko's voice entered into his ears, as condescending as always when she addressed him, "Well then maybe you shouldn't be late. Besides, it's not like I want to sit by you either loser."

Nizomi turned and flipped her the bird, "You want a piece of me!?"

"What, so I cant beat you again," she scoffed, turning away and looking just as disinterested as before, "not worth the time."

Nizomi grit his teeth to her insult and prepared a retort, but before he could a fist slammed down onto his head sending him to the floor. "That's enough Nizomi," Takeru ordered, "you too Tomiko," he added upon seeing her smirk. Nizomi picked himself up, rubbing the budding bruise on top of his head in the process.

Takeru crossed his arms and looked across the classroom, "Sachiya," Takeru yelled, and the girl nearly had a heart attack in her seat, "take the seat next to Tomiko. Nizomi, you got her's."

She groaned, "Why me," before slowly making her way to Tomiko, her head slumped down in defeat.

Takeru smiled in amusement, "Well maybe if you weren't writing 'I heart Natsu' all over your paper, I wouldn't have."

Sachiya's face turned red as she hurried back to her seat to crumple said paper then finally took her new seat to the laughter of the class, all except Natsu anyways, whom was hiding his face. You could still see the red on his ears though, so Takeru knew he was blushing.

Nizomi chuckled as he took his seat, _'Kami! Sensei is such a dick,' _resting his head in his hand, he glanced at Tomiko. _'What's her problem anyways. She won't have any friends if she keeps this up...Though I guess I could've not made a big deal out of it. Ah whatever, it doesn't matter.' _Deciding it wasn't worth his time Nizomi focused in on his sensei, who was starting his lesson for tactics on defending various building types.

Across the room, a certain girl had her eyes glued to the back of Nizomi's head. Tomiko couldn't understand why he always wanted to fight her, or argue with her over something as simple as a seating arrangements! _'He's so childish...,' _she sighed, then also keyed into Takeru's lesson, _'It's surprising that he's even ranked fifth in the class. I'd say he was much lower than that.' _It was his fault anyways, that loser should've just maned up and sat there. It's not like she was contagious with some horrible disease...even though her classmates treated her like such.

They were just jealous of her skill, that's all. She couldn't help that she was so good, she just trained harder that them. At least that loser Nizomi trained hard, in terms of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu she was the only person he'd lose too. _'...Okay...maybe he's not that bad,' _not that she'd ever tell anybody that.

Time in the class ticked by and eventually it was almost time to end. Takeru chose that moment to wrap up, "That's the end of the lesson for today. Now I want everyone to bring your gear for tomorrow, academy standard only. We're having a surprise exam."

That caught the attention of everyone. Usually exams we're planned in order that students could go over material or practice. So why not this one? This thought passed through the minds of both Nizomi and Tomiko and waited for Takeru to continue. After leaning himself against the front of his desk, he did so.

"This is just to see where you are in your studies. So myself and the other instructors in your age group will be holding a mock graduation exam. It's an...evaluation of sorts."

"But sensei," called a tall lanky boy with curly auburn hair, standing from his seat, "We haven't covered the advanced materials...We have another three years before the real exam! How are we supposed to pass?"

"Let me ask you this first," Takeru looked entirely displeased, and directed a little KI over the classroom. Everyone froze, some even had laboring breath. Takeru looked at Tomiko, and she looked eerily calm. Hiding her uneasy pretty well. Next was Nizomi and he too looked fine, though the boy couldn't hide the slight tremble he had. Then it went back to the boy he was addressing.

Tomiko knew what was going on, but her training had prepared her for this. She had nothing to worry about. She didn't know why, but KI didn't effect her as badly as her peers, and she just assumed it was her training that was the cause.

Nizomi was trying his best to control himself...but he wanted to fight _so_ badly. He knew he was always itching for a fight, a fault he didn't overly mind on occasion. Up until he bit off more than he could chew, like with his sister. But right now, the KI his instructor was putting out was getting his blood to boil, _'Come on Sensei. I want to know more about this exam!'_

"...Why haven't you gone over it," he asked the boy, getting a stunned look as a result. Takeru sighed, "The materials are all there and can be signed out anytime. You choose how fast you want to learn, we just set the required minimum to pass. What you learn is our job, but what you retain is all on you. Nobody said you couldn't look through the advanced material. There's a reason some children advance in grade, you know. Hell, some even graduate early."

"Oh yeah," some snobbish girl responded, "like who?"

"Kakashi Hatake," was his quick reply, missing Nizomi's whisper of 'Big bro'. Though he got confused looks from most of the class. _'These kids have a lot to learn...'_, he groaned, "Kakashi Hatake is a shinobi from Konohagakure. He graduated from his academy at the age of _four_ and became a Chunin a year later. At thirteen he was promoted to Jonin and sometime after that became an ANBU captain."

There were 'awes' around the class. They never would have imagined that anybody would have accomplished that at the age of four. Nizomi already knew the name, his brother had once told him of the famous 'Copy Ninja' Kakashi. He had also told Nizomi that if he ever faced the man he was to run, that Kakashi would kill him without a second thought.

Nizomi tuned that out though. He wasn't afraid of some cyclops a whole country away. With the way people talk about him here, it's like he's the Boogeyman Man and the stuff of nightmares to baby genin like some of his classmates.

"So go home and prepare. Tomorrow's a big day," and with that Takeru dismissed the class. Students packed their stuff and shuffled from their seats to head for the door.

Tomiko shook her head, _'Doors aren't cool. Guess now's the best time to try my new jutsu,' _standing from her chair, she closed her eyes and envisioned her apartment. With a series of quick hand signs she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The technique went un-noticed by her fellow students. Well...except for Nizomi, who stood there with his brow ticking in annoyance. How come she got all the cool moves? The Shunshin was one of the best things he'd ever seen. His brother could do it, but that bastard wouldn't show him how! _'Doors are for chumps anyways,' _he though as he's eyes gleamed in the direction of the window.

Takeru caught his gaze and made to yell at the boy, "Don't you dare-"

Breaking into a sprint Nizomi ran for the open window, a smile slowly growing on his face as he vaulted through it. Time seemed to slow in his eyes, as he watched the ground grow closer. It was a great feeling, falling like that. That feeling of weightlessness right before the fall actually started.

Nizomi shook his head and reached out towards the wall. Applying chakra to his hand he found a bit of traction so that he could swing his feet onto the wall as well, slowing his descent and skidding to a stop a few feet from the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Nizomi looked up to see his teacher looking down from the window he just leaped out of, "Tatsuya," he yelled shaking his fist at the little misfit, "you little shit, act like an adult."

The boy smiled showing a set of white teeth as he waved him off before turning and heading for home. Takeru watched the boy run off, before he too smiled, "That boy...he'll never change," pushing himself away from the window and closing it, "He'll make a fine man when he grows up though, just like his father."

"I'm glad you think so, Takeru."

Hearing a soft voice behind him Takeru turned. Sitting on his desk was a woman with dark brown hair dressed in an ANBU uniform, the porcelain mask with two horizontal blue curves under the eye slits.

"Checking up on your boy," he asked, placing his hands on his waist, "I thought you were on assignment, Aiko."

The woman reached up and removed her mask, revealing a beautiful woman with sun-kissed skin like her son, and the Tatsuya gun-metal gray eyes. She smiled at the man, "I was...but now I'm back."

"And," he stepped next to her, leaning against the desk, "how'd it go?"

Aiko laughed, "Takeru, you know I can't discuss ANBU business."

"Aiko," Takeru's voice became somber, "you know what I mean."

The woman's smile dimmed. Takeru hated seeing her like that, all his life she'd been smiling. Very seldom did she lose that smile, the death of her husband being one of them, but she was a strong woman. Still is. Her strength was something he had always admired.

She looked right into Takeru's eyes, "It's not looking good. The worst may be coming Takeru, and my babies are going to be right in the middle. Not of choice, but instead by blood."

"Have you told the clans?"

"Yes, but it still may not be enough. Zabuza is thinking of trying to assassinate Yagura."

That surprised Takeru, "Well, if he succeeds then we'll be fortunate. This whole thing could be avoided but...," he paused.

"That's not likely to happen," Aiko finished, Takeru nodding at her side. "I heard what you're planning."

"I see," he whispered, more to himself than her, "then you what? Agree or disagree?"

Aiko didn't answer for a moment, soon the moment went longer and she rested her face within her hands, "How can I answer that? You're plan involves putting my son through a lot of hardship..."

"And," he pressed. He didn't want to put her in this kind of situation, but a lot was riding on it. He was about to tell her that it was for the best, to try and convince her or even put her mind at ease somehow, but she spoke first.

"But he'll be better prepared. And in the end that's all I can really ask, isn't it?" She felt a hand on her shoulder, so she turned to Takeru who was holding a folder, "What's that?"

"My recommendations," he said as she took them, "It's a long shot, but if it pays off...these two would be a great pair. All you have to do is hand them in."

She stared at the folder, somehow already knowing what was inside. Call it mother's intuition, but she felt that right now, sitting in her hands was the key to her youngest's survival.

Now she just need a plan for her other two.

Her eyes hardened, "Very well, I'll drop it off when I give my report in half an hour...Take care Takeru."

"You too, Aiko," he whispered as she vanished via a shunshin.

_**ELSEWHERE**_

Nizomi had slowed to a walk after he cleared the first block from the academy. But the Tower was still within view, which was too close for his tastes. The academy was always so boring, unless they were actually doing field practice. But so far it was just a lot of tactical theory, next year it would be justu theory. Then for the last two years is when they got into the real stuff, that's what Nizomi was waiting for, but it helped to have two older siblings. He always got to look through their books, and any that his brother checked out from the Shinobi Library.

Advantage? Every little bit helps. Besides, there was no such thing as a fair fight in the shinobi world, one of the few pieces of advice his mom had given him.

Another was 'Rubber before you love her', but Nizomi hadn't yet figured that one out... he was pretty sure she said it in jest, anyways.

His sister was graduating soon, a couple months earlier than her classmates, but then there was his brother. He graduated at the age of nine, became a chunin at the age of eleven. He's even thinking about trying for the Jonin exam, and he's only fourteen, _'Haha, Bro could be the 'Kakashi' of Kiri at the rate he's going...Just without the Sharingan.'_

It wasn't long before Nizomi reached the clan compound, a good thirty minute walk east of the academy. All those within these walls were his kin, his family. As he walked home he received many a 'hello' and 'good day' from uncles, aunts, and cousins in which Nizomi gladly returned.

The Tatsuya clan was tight-knit. Numbering around two-thousand, the clan was a little larger than your average clan. What made the clan valuable wasn't just its blood-line, but also its members' loyalty and skilled shinobi. Out of the total though, a little over seven hundred were active ninja. Were, because that number dropped to four hundred, thanks to the Third Shinobi War...His father being one of the casualties.

Arriving to his home, Nizomi opened the door and stepped inside, "I'm home," he called into the small house. Removing his sandals at the door, he moved into the kitchen and checked the fridge. Inside was a neatly placed bento box...right in the middle of the rack with everything else pushed away from it slightly. Suspiciously. _'Really Kasumi, this is all you can come up with today? An exploding bento box,' _he thought. That's so lame!

Nizomi instead checked the side door of the fridge, another bento. Picking it up, he took a seat at their small table and went to open-

All the contents of the bento box exploded onto his face...

Nizomi's mind hadn't yet processed this information. His mind need just a little time to-, "God dammit Kasumi!"

A girl, just three years older than her brother came down the stairs, dressed in a sleeveless slate-gray gi with a long sleeved fishnet underneath accompanied by a skirt with more fish net and compression shorts underneath those. Her brown hair was done up in a spiky ponytail with a bang covering her right eye, leaving only one gun-metal gray eye visible.

She turned into the kitchen where she noticed Nizomi sitting at the table with a face covered in food. She stood there in silence, the corners of her mouth twitching as she tried to fight off her smile, not once breaking eye contact with her brother. Bringing a slender hand to her mouth, the tiniest of giggles escaping her. "Nizomi," she started, "you ever hear the expression 'the face only a mother could love'?"

That's all it took before she had to hightail it in the opposite direction, Nizomi hot on her tail, "You're so dead when I get my hands on you, Kasumi!"

Kasumi couldn't fight off the laughter now, "Hahaha, I knew you'd be too paranoid to take the first bento, Nizo," she nearly tripped when they hopped over the living room couch, "Dammit why do you have to be so fast!?"

Nizomi lunged forward, arms spread wide ready to grab his sister, but instead he was stopped hanging dead in the air. He looked up and standing on the ceiling was his brother who had a hold of Nizomi's shirt collar, like a cat being held by the scruff of its neck. Wearing a beige hoodie under his flak jacket, standard shinobi pants bandaged at the ankle and tucked securely within black shinobi footwear. His hair was the same shade as his younger siblings, but was cut shorter than Nizomi's and being held back by his forehead protector. Under a pair of shades were the Tatsuya eyes they all shared.

"That's enough Nizomi," Nizomi crossed his arms grumpily, " You two had your fun."

"Buzz kill," booed Kasumi, then she smirked again, "Hey Nizomi, why's Sai wearing glasses?"

Nizomi smiled back, "Because it's always sunny in douche-ville!" It was at this point that the nine year old boy was dropped unceremoniously on the ground, earning an 'umph' from the tiny boy.

Flipping over onto his back, Nizomi just looked up at his elder brother, "Sai, when are you going to help me with training?"

"What's wrong with Kasumi training you?"

Kasumi grasped the top of Nizomi's head, forcing him to look her in the face, "Better answer this carefully little brother," she threatened, a dark aura mysteriously appearing behind her and a tiny bit of KI directed at the unfortunate boy.

"Well," he started, chuckling nervously, "It's just that he, uh, has more...umm. More experience!"

Kasumi narrowed her eyes, and Nizomi worried that he said the wrong thing. Which was weird, because he didn't insult her or anything. All of the sudden her face brightened, aura dissipating, and a brilliant smile replacing the threatening glare, "Okay, can't fault that kind of logic."

"I'll think about it," the eldest considered, "but you might want to clean off your face first, Nizomi."

The boy blushed hard having forgotten about the mess, so he hurried to his feet and bolted into the bathroom to clean up. When he returned into the kitchen, the mess there had be taken care of. Sai and Kasumi waiting at the table with bentos in front of them and another set before an empty seat. Taking his seat, Nizomi muttered off a quick thanks before digging in.

Everyone ate in silence, nothing uncomfortable just peaceful, but it didn't last long. Nizomi broke it first, "So tomorrow we have a surprise exam at the academy." His statement brought a momentary pause in their dinner, "I'm kind of excited, I think Sensei was hiding something though."

"What makes you say that?" Sai had just finished his food, pushing his bento away and setting is shades to hang off his collar, "Your Sensei is Takeru Matsuno, correct?" Nizomi nodded, his mouth occupied with food at the moment. Swallowing, he asked why. "I've seen him talk with mother every now and then. I've asked around too, and he's a pretty solid guy from what I hear."

"He was also once a candidate for the Seven Swordsmen," added Kasumi, standing from her seat to dispose of her empty bento and grabbing her brothers' in the process.

Nizomi perked up, stunned. He didn't know that Sensei was _that_ good. So, he decided to ask further, "What happened then? Why's he instructing noisy brats when he could've been one of them?"

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders, not knowing the answer, luckily Sai did. "Something had happened on a mission. Or so rumor says. Only he knows for sure, and he hasn't said what."

Nizomi sat quietly after that, _'What could have happened that he wouldn't take up the chance,"_ he didn't like the thought that he'd never know, but it just might be one of those things. Life goes on with no one the wiser.

"What's this exam you were talking about? We kind of got off track," Kasumi asked after returning to her chair.

"Sensei said it was to be a mock graduation exam. To see where we were in terms of skill."

"Hmm," Sai sounded interested, "Nizomi..." Nizomi looked at his brother, "We're training tonight." Kasumi looked at her brother suspiciously, ignoring Nizomi's shouts and hoots of victory. When Nizomi ran upstairs to grab his gear, he addressed her. "I'll tell you when he's asleep, no need to get him excited with false hope."

Kasumi wanted to know now, but she could tell that Sai wasn't going to speak anymore about it. So, she held her tongue. On the flip side however, she was glad that Sai was willing to give Nizomi some time. It had been awhile since the two had any chance together. Nizomi didn't understand why, but he was young and so he never said anything. He just tried to get training with him whenever he could.

Sai had been distant as of late and Kasumi was growing worried, _'It could just be his assignments lately. Stress or something. You're just worrying yourself too much, Kasumi.'_

Upstairs, Nizomi was in his room gathering his things. Strapping his kunai pouch to his right thigh and shuriken pouch to his waist, he stopped at his desk and grabbed a single pair of brass knuckles; not the most ninja-like of weapons, but it was there in the event he ever needed something 'extra'.

Moving downstairs Nizomi looked for his brother, when he didn't see Sai he looked to his sister questioningly. Sitting on the couch reading a book, she spoke without tearing her eyes from the pages, "Back yard, Nizo."

Once outside, his brother stood at the far end with his arms crossed, as he spoke with a low voice, "I hope you're ready for what we're about to go through, Little brother."

"Whenever you're ready," Nizomi responded, adding _'show-off' _in his head. A grin slowly split his face...he was just happy to be with Sai.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Tomiko slammed the door to her apartment closed as she pulled leaves and the occasional twig from her hair. She scowled to herself, how could she have messed up!?

She had done everything right! The hand sign, the right amount of chakra, she even envisioned her home accurately. Yet what happens? She ends up in a thrice be damned bush!

She was so miffed that it took her time to eventually notice the scroll that sat on her bed. After eating a light snack and showering did she finally see it. She lunged forward and examined it's outer surface with a small smile.

These scrolls appeared every so often, giving her training instructions and tips, along with various jutsu, information on her taijutsu style and advanced material. Who was sending them, she didn't know. But they were, evidently, somebody who was invested in her training. Besides, who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It wasn't like she had anybody else to help her.

Opening the scroll, her eyes glean over what was inside, as she read further and further her smile only grew before she rolled up the scroll, grasping it firmly in her hand.

"Time to train...and finally show them I'm not just some orphan girl."

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

The sun was shining bright without much interference from the usual mist that gave the village its namesake, it was one of those rare days for Kiri. The weather seemed to match the theme of the day, seeing as things were just getting started. At the academy a large number of students were present, yet not the total that attended.

As Takeru had said, only a few of the instructors had their classes participating in this 'exam' and nobody knew quite yet what was in store for them. So as of the moment, the students spent their time by conversing with each other over trivial matters. The typical things that children their age talk about according to gender; cool techniques, being awesome ninja, the latest fashion, cute boys.

Two of them were Natsu Shirogama and Sachiya Awasuno, the two who Takeru-sensei picked on, as they tried their hardest to keep Nizomi awake.

Natsu had straight black hair and light brown eyes, standing half a head taller than Nizomi, Natsu was definitely the tallest of their class year. He wore a maroon long-sleeved shirt with black pants, blue shinobi sandals, and a kunai holster on his left leg.

As for Sachiya, a girl with light brown long hair reaching the small of her back and brown eyes, dressed in a blue yakuta top that was undone with a black shirt under it. She had a knee-length matching blue skirt, also open for extra movement and long black leggings that hid all skin. Instead of the traditional sandals, she chose to go bare foot.

"Nizomi-kun," Sachiya tried, nudging his shoulder with her hand, "please try to stay awake."

When Nizomi offered no response, Natsu thought a different approach would work. "Oi," he slapped Nizomi upside the head, getting a surprised 'Natsu-kun' from Sachiya. "Wake up!"

Nizomi grumbled and rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for you bastard," he asked. Natsu shrugged, "Fine, whatever."

"Sorry about Natsu, Nizomi-kun," Sachiya tried to apologize. "Why are you tired anyways, you knew we had to do this exam today."

Putting his hands in his pockets, Nizomi sought the shade of a tree as he leaned against it and the others followed, "It's my bad-" yawning, "-I was training with my brother most of the night. He can be a real slave driver when he wants to be. I wasn't going to miss the chance, anyways."

"Wait what," Sachiya was lost, couldn't they train whenever?

"It's his brother Sai, Sachiya," Natsu said matter-of-factly.

Sachiya still didn't understand and Natsu was going to explain further, but a voice from the tree above them beat him to it.

"His brother is a full-time shinobi who likes to work more than his share," the three looked up into the tree. None other than Tomiko was sitting there on a branch, her leg dangling as it swung back and forth. Nizomi straightened from the tree to get a better look and the two made eye contact, "Am I right?"

"Better question," the gray-eyed boy growled, "How do you know that?" He never told her anything of the sort, which could only mean she figured it out somewhere else. He knew his friends wouldn't say anything without his permission.

Tomiko smiled, "You'd be surprised what you hear when _you_ complain about it like a child."

Nizomi smiled back, "So...you always eavesdrop on my conversations?"

Tomiko blushed slightly, the shade of the tree hiding it effectively, "You wish, loser. You're just a loud mouth." A tick mark formed on Nizomi's brow, "Maybe if you were more quiet, you wouldn't have to worry, now would you?"

"You want a piece of me, Bitch?"

Her blush faded as her smile grew bigger, "I'd whoop your ass and you know it, loser," she laughed, "Remember two weeks ago? How about a month before that in the lunch room...or that one day in the Library..."

Nizomi's hands tightened into fists, growing tighter with each example. "Big talk for some little girl in a tree."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Says the one who can't beat said girl." Nizomi was grinding his teeth, he was so sick of this girl!

"That's it!" He pointed right at her, as if that made much of a difference, "Get your ass down here bitch!"

The entire time Natsu and Sachiya stood by the sidelines watching the argument with varying expressions. Natsu always thought they were the funniest, they both argued like this. It never really got old no matter how many times he's seen it. Sachiya on the other hand was a tad worried. The worst that could happen is that the two duke it out, and sadly Nizomi was more likely to lose than not.

Feeling a nudge to her side she turned to see Natsu with a mischievous smile, "Wanna take bets?"

She deadpanned at him, and was about to turn him down- "DID YOU JUST CALL ME FLAT?!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU WASHBOARD!"

"Twenty says they get stopped before they fight," she pulled out the cash and placed it into the waiting hand of Natsu. By this time, a number of other students had started to watch and the number kept growing. Some others even added to the betting pool.

The arguing pair were about to lunge when a poof of smoke and a simultaneous set of arms caught them by the collar of their shirts, holding them just out of arms reach of one another. Of course that didn't stop them from trying anyways.

"God Dammit!" Nizomi growled, "not again dammit, let me at her!"

"I'm gonna smash your face in you, loser!" She growled back, "Sensei just saved your ass!"

"Enough," Takeru yelled, getting them both to still in a moments notice with wide eyed stares. _'Scary...' _they both thought. "Looks like we're gonna need to have a talk." With that they disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a crowd with an anti-climactic ending.

Sachiya slung her arm around Natsu's shoulder and pulled him down to eye level. "Pay up~," she said in a sing-song voice and Natsu murmured about 'stupid senseis' as he dug out her winnings.

The three found themselves in their homeroom within the Tower. Two of which landing on their asses on the hardwood floor.

"I so need to learn how to do that," Nizomi groaned rubbing his backside, "What the hell Takeru-sensei?"

"Yeah sensei," Tomiko asked, for once in the same boat as Nizomi, "What's the deal?"

Takeru glared at them both freezing them in place, _'Oh shit,'_ they thought. The man lead both of them to two chairs, side by side, and ordered them to sit. It never crossed their minds why the chairs were like that in the middle of the floor.

"You both are going to listen and listen well, is that understood?" Both children swallowed hard, but nodded their consent none the less. "I want you both to listen carefully. The world of Shinobi is a hard, unforgiving and dangerous thing. And it's about to get more so," neither understood what he was getting at, but already promised to listen, so they did. "You think you two are the only shinobi who couldn't get along? This village has around twelve thousand shinobi, not including the other villages. It would be impossible for there not to have been."

Takeru crouched in front of them, "There are going to be times that you two _will_ work together, and if your differences get in the way people _will _die and it'll be on your hands." That seemed to reach the two, nobody wanted to be the cause of a teammate's or an innocent's death. "I'm not saying you have to be the best of friends, but you will have to learn to work together, side by side. But...if that doesn't work," he stood slowly, hands on the tops of their chairs, spinning them so that they were facing away from each other and stepping away, "Then maybe you'll fair better at covering each other's backs."

Nizomi's head slumped, same as Tomiko as they replayed his words through their heads. It sounded nice to Nizomi, and he knew she had the skill, as loathe as he was to admit it she was more skilled than he was. She had the skill to protect his back and flank, and he her. The thought of working with someone like that was great, but a partnership like that required trust.

And at the moment, she didn't have that. He suspected she thought the same. When they turned to face each other, he could see it in her eyes. It wasn't that it couldn't work...more that it would take time.

Takeru could see the cogs moving in both their heads, and that was better than he could've hoped. The seed had been planted, the rest was up to them. With a sigh Takeru placed a hand on both their shoulders, "It's time we got back, don't ya think?" Without waiting for their answer they poofed off again.

_**BACK AT THE ACADEMY**_

Nizomi and Tomiko were once again in the Academy Courtyard, this time having the good graces to land on their feet instead of their rumps. The two brushed themselves off looking none too fazed by there sudden and spontaneous arrival. There was no way they were going to miss this opportunity to look bad-ass and superior to their peers. The girls swooned and the boys 'awed'...the younger ones anyway.

The rest just didn't appreciate a good entrance.

Tomiko turned to Nizomi, a hand holding her opposing arm in slight nervousness, "Look, about what Sensei said..." she started, but for the first time she didn't really know what to follow up with.

Nizomi was in a similar state, and he scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled, "Yeah, maybe we could be a _little _nicer. Doesn't mean I can just forgive and forget though," he stated, he wasn't just going to let all that fade away so easily.

"Same here, loser. But, we'll work on it," they both agreed. And just in time too. At the fore-front of the crowd, a line of instructors stood. To most they seemed imposing, but that was just their lack of experience, and the few others didn't care.

The two in the very middle took a step back allowing room for a new addition to step forth. When the individual did, and when everyone had clear sight, you could hear a leaf hit the soft earth.

The man standing before them was Yagura...Yondaime Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato. The Village Hidden in the Mist. He was a short man, with a head of messy, light-gray hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a gray, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

Nizomi stared like a fool, _'What the hell is he doing here?!'_

Tomiko wasn't much different, _'I knew there was something off but...but this? What's going on?'_

Yagura swept his eyes across the sea of young students, his face expressionless, giving no hints as to his thoughts. He motioned to the man on his right, and spoke in hushed tones, not that any of the children could hear at that distance anyways. "Choose your candidates. But if this little project fails...It's on all your heads," he warned. He looked one last time to the students, then left just like he came.

Nizomi nudged Tomiko, "Well, that was kind of random, don't ya think?" She didn't answer him, and he was about to try again when she hushed him.

"Quiet. I think we're about to start."

The man to step forward was not one of the instructors, instead he was wearing a hunter-nin mask with the standard Kiri flak jacket and gear. The only thing that set him apart from others of his outfit was his moussed-up light blue hair and two seal tags with the kanji for 'to hear' hanging from his ears.

After the man cleared his throat, he spoke out using chakra to amplify his voice for all to hear, "We will now begin the exam. We would like you all to separate into your normal classes, and we will administer the test class by class before moving onto the next one."

Everyone went into different directions as the instructors called out for their students, giving them a place to converge and keep some semblance of order. The process took less than five minutes and all students were grouped with their class. Nizomi, Tomiko, Natsu and Sachiya once again reunited with Takeru and awaited for further orders.

They were lead to a field with fifty targets all down ranged, all varying distances between ten to thirty yards. The ANBU then spoke again, "The first test will be in both basic and advanced marksmanship. You will be given ten targets to hit, in which you'll be scored on your performance. Those whom score highly will take the advance test immediately afterward."

And so it went, one by one, students took their best shots getting any degree of results. Most scored an average of four to six hits. Others who didn't take their training scored lower.

Soon it was Nizomi's turn, and he took his place at the throw line and closed his eyes. _'Focus Nizomi. Inhale, short range. Exhale, long range.' _A vision of the field played in his mind's eye and he slowly opened his eyes, _'follow through, confidence is key.' _

His fingers twitched and he became a flurry of motion, grabbing a kunai in each hand, he let them fly...

One.

Two.

Nizomi followed throw with his throws, letting his momentum guide him into his next set of throws...

Three. Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

_'Three more. Come on!' _Grabbing three shuriken he flung them as well, but he noticed a flaw. Quickly, he grabbed two more a threw harder, applying some chakra.

They flew through the air with greater speed, trying to knock two of the three back on course.

It wasn't to be however, as only one hit its mark. He ended with an eight. Takeru-sensei nodded to the boy and wrote up the grade.

Next was Natsu whom scored a six, and Sachiya scored a six as well.

Last in the class to go was Tomiko. Not that it bothered her really. Taking her spot at the throwing line, she pulled four kunai out in each hand and in one fluid motion released a hail of steel, quickly following up with her last two, before she turned and walked away.

Nizomi stood there wide eyed, and mouth hanging agape. She hit _all_ the targets.

Seeing his expression, Tomiko smirked to herself, "Still not my level, loser."

Nizomi huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from her, grumbling 'show-off' under his breath.

Once all the students finished, Takeru had walked up to his students, "Tomiko, Nizomi." When they looked to him he continued, "You two are the only ones participating in the advanced test from my class. When ANBU-san calls for the test you will take the line again and wait for him to explain."

Not long after, as Takeru had said the ANBU announced their names and others they didn't recognize. The test was that one of the instructors were going to be running down range across the field. Their job was to make the man _have_ to catch the kunai. Everyone did well, having at least catch to their name. Nizomi himself with two and Tomiko three.

The scores were marked, and ANBU-san recorded everything, "Alright. In half an hour, we'll administer the second set of tests. Taijutsu."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Not a lot of action I know, but that'll change with the next chapter. I felt this chapter was kinda dull, but hey, didn't say it would be a slow burner for nothing.**_

_**So, yeah I'm really tired. But sadly I can't sleep. I really feel like writing a Star Wars fic. So maybe I'll do that seeing as I just did this chapter. Just gotta think of what it'll be about.**_

_**Maybe a Mandalorian story-line.**_

_**Anyways, I'll stop talking now. Later!**_


End file.
